


One woman. She had an orange miniature poodle with her.

by yujacheong



Category: Inventory - Carmen Maria Machado
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Missing Scene, One Night Stands, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: A missing item from the inventory of the short story, "Inventory."“Technically, Donnie’s apricot,” she said. “Whatever,” I replied.





	One woman. She had an orange miniature poodle with her.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).

One woman. She had an orange miniature poodle with her. “Technically, Donnie’s apricot,” she said. “Whatever,” I replied. I didn’t want to argue about semantics or anything else for that matter; it’d been ages since I’d played with such a cute, fluffy dog. Donnie didn’t like getting his feet wet (some poodle!), so the ocean was out of the question. We walked him through the woods instead. Autumn comes early in Maine, and the leaves were already falling, carpeting the ground with a riot of seasonal color. Donnie really did look orange in the mellow afternoon sunlight. He frolicked about, excited and carefree, until the chill of the evening started to sink in and we repaired to the house for supper. Donnie begged his owner insistently for scraps, and she ended up giving Donnie over half of the food on her plate. She did that right from the table. _Bad dog, _I thought, sighing. _Bad owner._ When I leaned forward to kiss her for the first time, Donnie whined and yelped and danced in envious orange circles around the both of us, and she yelled at him, “Hey, cut that out!” He didn’t cut it out, though, so finally we just decided to ignore him. The sex was unhurried and reassuringly ordinary, the kind I would’ve expected in the old days before the virus, and Donnie kept trying to sit on my calves while I ate her out and brought her to a moaning, juddering orgasm. I don’t know what Donnie was doing while she reciprocated the favor, but afterwards, he curled up between our bellies, soft and warm, like he thought he belonged there. I suppose he was getting the best of both worlds. She left in the morning, onward north to Canada like all of the rest of the survivors who’d passed me by. I watched her go from my kitchen window, Donnie prancing at her heels like they were going on the best ever adventure. I continued watching, even after they’d disappeared from sight, counting the autumn leaves as they drifted downwards. Soon, I knew, it would be winter.


End file.
